Johnny's home coming
by Cross My Two Hearts
Summary: Johnny Tremain an extra chap: imposing to write more: love and romance! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! Ok so this is kind of a love romance thing for Johnny and Cilla when Johnny comes back from war since there an awesome couple! No Rab/Johnny stuff, no offense but why? Anyways this is just a story when Johnny Comes back from war and stuff like that lots of kissing :D yep! **_

Johnny Tremain observed about Boston once again. Dumbfounded he kept walking bit by bit. Nothing. No person was in site as he strolled to the Lyte's house. What the hell? Johnny thought rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Summer was exceedingly hot in Boston. The seagulls give the impression to not notice this at all, the imperturbable sea and light kept them from overheating. It wasn't working for him. Doctor Warren looked about also 'This is unusual' he said unevenly taking his old worn spectacles to clean. Boston was under no circumstances like this, and Johnny distinguished it instantaneously. Doctor Warren must have felt the same for he spoke; 'This is nerving. Boston in all my life has never…. On no occasion been…. Like this' he took his brown leather hat off and rubbed his head little gray hairs on top of his sweating shimmering head. Johnny nodded in response to this; he knew what Johnny was feeling. Somewhere it appeared a small blue, white and brown figure came running toward him, dust flowing in waves around the character. It wasn't about halfway he noticed that it was a girl, brown hair and small. Johnny had figure that it was. In a split second Johnny had gotten compacted on by Pricilla lapham her soaring on top of him. Johnny caught the small girl, them both colliding to the ground. He laughed unexpectedly maybe it was the fact he had her in his arms or that he was happy, he didn't know all he knew was she was with him. Cilla was crying snuggling to his chest, tears pouring from her small beautiful face. ' Cilla-'!he wasn't able to finish the sentence she was kissing him over and over even with the fact the Lornes, miss Bessie and Doctor Warren watching them. The girl wrapped her hand around his torso as if he was going to disappear from her grasp. Johnny knew from that moment, He loved her. Even before leaving to war he knew. But now right here sitting on the Boston ground Cilla balling on his chest, he really knew he loved that frog eyed girl who sassed him so. 'I – lov- yo- you so much John- nny ple-please don't leave me again' She cried looking up at him her lips quivering. Johnny kissed her 'never' he replied to the girl on top of him. Miss Bessie rolled her eyes and spoke 'if you two keep doing this, I'm not letting Cilla see you Johnny' she said crossing her arms over her big bosoms. Mr. Lorne helped Cilla and Johnny up. Bu Cilla couldn't get up, when she jumped on Johnny she twisted her ankle and sprained it. 'Knew it'! Miss Bessie cried waving her heave thick arms in the air. Johnny looked worried 'I can pick her up and carry her to the Lyte's' Johnny had wanted too. Now he had the reason to touch her. Johnny picked Cilla up in his arms. Cilla put her left arm around Johnny neck to be safe and snuggled into him. He was warm, and smelled like pipe. 'Johnny do you start smoking pipe' she asked. Johnny's face turned red 'yes' he said almost whispering the answer. Cilla looked annoyed at him 'Is there anything else new I should know about'? She asked. 'Doctor Warren fixed my hand. I can do things with it now. Like hold a musket' Johnny said looking down at her. She beamed 'oh really'? She said. Doctor Warren up ahead of the group turned around and gave a high big chuckle 'yes tis true Pricilla. Johnny was brave enough to let me do the surgery on his hand' he laughed. A real laugh. Not the ones you fake.


	2. Chapter 2: Johnny's thought

**Please review! it means a lot to me! Ok so this is the next chap too Johnny's home coming please review! :D **

Johnny's arms started to ach from carrying Cilla to long. The girl was small for sixteen year old, skinny and beautiful. Once the crowd of people came in the Lyte's house they all started to do something other than tell Johnny what to do with the sprained girl in his arms. Doctor Warren was the first to in knowledge him in the door way with Cilla, 'Johnny, I want you to take Cilla upstairs in her bedroom ill meet Cilla and yourself up there with Miss Bessie' he ordered coughing uncontrolledly in his handkerchief his old fair face turning pale. Johnny thought to help him, but Miss Bessie came instead patting the man's back. Johnny did as told laying the sleeping Cilla on the bed and under the covers. But she wouldn't let go of his neck, her arms stretched around his neck keeping him close to her. Johnny kissed her then slowly Cilla woke up. She moved her hands to his blonde fair hair and kissed him passionately, He wanted to be alone with her. Married to her. But he was only sixteen; he gave a big sigh he was too young to marry 'What's the matter? Did I do something'? Cilla asked leaning up playing with his bangs. She had cold little fingers. 'I want something, well I should say I need something, but I'm too young to have it. That's all; it's not your fault' Johnny said looking down at his feet. 'What is it you want?' Cilla asked concerned. Johnny thought to himself: you Johnny thought but I can't tell her that! Why Can't I just tell her? I love her don't I? I wish I was older 'It's not importance Cill' Johnny Smiled at her to assure her that he was happy. Johnny got off the bed ready to leave, then he heard that sweet voice 'Johnny Tremain, I thought we were together'? Cilla said in the bed her hands on her hips, like her mother would. He turned to her 'we are' He said looking at Cilla who looked mad at him back ' Then why don't you tell me things? You never tell me what you're thinking, you never tell me anything! I thought when people were together they told each other things' Cilla looked across the room she was mad at him, he could tell by the way she looked at him. 'But Cil-' 'No Johnny I don't want an excuses, now please leave' Cilla said still looking at the wall. Johnny ears started to feel hot, he was mad at her. How could her! Johnny thought coming down the stairs in a hurry his ears scarlet why is she mad at me? Just because I didn't tell her that I wanted to marry her? Girls are confusing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing

Johnny Still was pissed when, supper came. He wanted nothing to do with Pricilla. Miss Bessie growled at the boy she hated idleness and that was what she though Johnny was doing. He hadn't have meant to be lazy, but he just was. After supper was eaten (Cilla had eaten hers in her room since her ankle was sprained) Johnny felt tired, he excused himself from the room witch everyone was sitting in and left for his bed which he was sharing with Mr. Warren. As Johnny made his way up the stairs he heard whimpering not of a dog but of a girl. His mind quickly thought of Cilla alone, he raced up the long 16 steps of stairs and turned left to Cilla and Miss Bessie's room.


End file.
